


Green

by loevrites



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is Sad, M/M, drabble i guess, harry loves him a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loevrites/pseuds/loevrites
Summary: "green" for my lovely friend lina (@babeyhinata on twitter)





	Green

Draco hates most things green.

Green tea, green the colour, the way grass is so green in April and May that it hurts his eyes. His green dress robes and green jelly beans (they tend not to be apple-flavoured).

He hates the green in his nightmares because green means death. He hates how he sobs into his green Slytherin pillow at night, trying to squeeze the images out of his head, shutting his eyes closed and curling his fists until he can nearly feel his palms bleed from the impact of his fingernails.

He hates green. He hates green. He hates it so, so much that it aches.

“Draco?” he sniffles and pretends to be asleep, but he’s shaking with his nearly silent sobs and then his eyes fly open as he feels warm breath on his cheek.

And there he is. With his stupid disheveled hair, his stupid scar, and his stupid concerned look. And he’s looking at Draco with those stupid, amazing green eyes, swiping tears from Draco’s cheeks and murmuring some nonsense about it all being all right.

And for the time being, Draco thinks, it is.

Maybe green is not that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> comment one word prompts if you wanna, just give me one word and a ship (mostly will write drarry but i accept all the gay ships)


End file.
